1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a repair circuit, a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may use a fuse to store information of a memory cell in which a fail has occurred, among memory cells.
Recently, a repair operation may be performed even after packaging. The repair operation is performed by using an e-fuse. The e-fuse is capable of updating fuse information through a rupture operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a repair circuit according to the conventional art has a structure in which a fuse array and a latch array are matched one to one.
When viewed in the row direction, fuses of the fuse array are referred to as fuse sets, and latches of the latch array are referred to as latch sets.
A fuse set of the fuse array and a latch set of the latch array on the same line when viewed in the row direction are matched one to one.
In the fuse array, entire fuse sets may be allocated, by the unit of a predetermined number, to respective redundancy sections including redundancy memory cells for replacing memory cells which are determined as fails.
Therefore, after a wafer test or a package test, a large number of unused fuses exist in the entire fuse array, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As a result, in the conventional repair circuit, problems may be caused in that efficiency of the fuse array is degraded and a circuit area increases due to the fuse array.